Zombie Revive
Zombie Revive is the latest patch for Zombie modes in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This update had undergone test period in CSO Korea from 31 May until 14 June 2018. Updates 'Applied Mode' The system that was separated by DNA was absorbed by the basic zombie abilities, thus affecting various modes. ;Applied mode *Bot Zombie *Zombie Classic *Zombie Mutation *Zombie Hero *Zombie Annihilation *Zombie Escape Most of the above modes were affected by zombie DNA. In the case of zombie escape, the DNA was not applied and the infected zombie stamina stood at about 3500. These balances were adjusted together because they did not fit the weapon balance released recently. Basically, the balance values of zombie mode are applied in common. Some of the rules applied to the mode (zombie escape host, zombie AI difficulty, Mode without zombie recovery, mode without zombie skill). In the future, when there is a need for difference in each mode, a steady balance patch will be performed. '"Revive" Test User Feedbacks' After the test period from 31 May to 14 June 2018, Nexon gathered opinions of players through the idea board and reflected the contents that correspond with development direction. *Add HP recovery when moving (majority opinion) *Voodoo Zombie signature skill heal overtime (player: 닉스울릭h) *Deimos skill improvement (player: 몽키D루피) *HP and armor recovery when obtaining human supply box (player: 치명적인유해물) *Stamper skill improvement (player: 제이슨부히스1) *Heavy zombies skill improvement (player: 1236656) *Decryption icon addition request (player: dorogdu) 'Zombie Skill Reorganization' "Revive" test period was held without functional reorganization, and being tested by only adjusting the existing skills. In 12 July 2018 update, the zombies skill are changed with the numerical value. The "Revive" test were guiding the developer to adjust the less used zombie types to appealing players by tweaking the skills with this zombie skill reorganization. The final goal is to have all the zombies have the same chance to be used by players and not just the same type of zombie played on games. For some zombies that have a supportive rule, getting points means not necessarily to always infect humans, but by helping other allies with your skill, you can also get points. For more information, check the "Support Points" section of the Balance Patch Notes. 'Other Modifications' *Human can not acquire flashbang or smoke grenade from the supply box *Human will restore HP and armor when getting supply box *Friendly nickname can be displayed by using the V key *All game mode results will award a weapon part or duration extenders to one random player (it may not be eligible for the bonus depending on the condition) *Fixed Blotter zombie berserk skill description Balance Patch Notes 'DNA integrated to base Zombie Stats' Integrated DNA is applied differently depending on zombie evolution stage (host, origin, and evoluted origin). Zombie DNA tab is no longer available. List of preserved DNA: ; Zombie strengthen *DNA information: increase base HP and headshot defense by 20% *Integrated information: changed base HP to fixed amount and headshot defense according to evolution stage ; Relaxation enhancement *DNA information: increase the amount of HP gained through passive regeneration by 20% *Integrated information: replaced with basic recovery amount ; Armor enhancement *DNA information: increase armor points by 3000 *Integrated information: replaced with basic armor value (different value for each evolution stage). Reset armor value when respawn ; Enhanced damage *DNA Information: reduce damage taken from weapons by 5% *Integrated information: applied to primary defense ; Enhanced skills *DNA information: 5% skill cooldown reduction *Integrated information: adjusted cooldown time for each zombies' skill ; Enhanced movement speed *DNA information: Increase movement speed by 15% *Integration information: different movement speed applied to zombie based on evolution stage ; Headshot defense *DNA Information: reduce headshot damage taken by 20% *Integrated information: different headshot damage reduction applied to zombie based on evolution stage ; Increased jump *DNA information: increase jump power by 14% *Integrated information: different jump power applied to zombie based on evolution stage ; Special ability strengthen *Each zombies ability are changed accordingly. See Zombie Balance below for more information ; Movement strengthen *DNA information: apply HP recovery while moving when not taking weapon damage for 4 seconds *Integrated information: recover HP when not taking weapon damage for 5 seconds, even while moving 'Deleted Zombie DNA' List of deleted DNA: ; Infection enhancement *DNA information: recover 20% of maximum health when infecting human ; Crisis enhancement *DNA information: temporarily increases your armor by 40% when your HP drops below 30% (30 seconds cooldown) ; Corps strengthen *DNA information: add additional +100 max HP for each addition of zombie from infection ; Commitment strenghthen *DNA information: rigid knockback resistance ; Stiffness enhancement *DNA information: rigid recovery time 10% reduction ; Invincible fortification *DNA information: increase invincibility duration by 0.3 second when infected ; Shot enhancement *DNA information: Have a 1.5% chance of to instantly regenerate all skills in cooldown (10 seconds cooldown) ; Herd fortification *DNA information: If there is an origin zombie 5 meters nearby, rage meter will increase by 2% per second ; Anger enhancement *DNA information: Increase rage meter acceleration speed when shot by 20% 'Zombie Hero Rule Change' *Zombie will still respawn in the first 45 seconds of each round when killed, even with headshot kill. *Humans that dies by taking damage or falling from a significant height will respawn as a zombie *If a human player dies, their death will be credited to the last zombie that dealt damage to them in the last 5 seconds before their death. 'Common Zombies Stats Adjustment' *Adjusted HP recovery numbers from +200~650 to +1000 *Zombie will start HP recovery when not receiving damage for 5 seconds ; Host *Health points: 15,000 (fixed amount) *Armor points: 1000 (fixed amount) *Headshot defense: 0% *Default movement speed (varies by zombies) *Default jump power (varies by zombies) ; Origin *Health points: 20,000 (fixed amount) *Armor points: 2000 *Headshot defense: 20% *Movement speed: +10% *Jump power: +10% ; Evoluted origin *Health points: 25,000 (fixed amount) *Armor points: 4000 *Headshot defense: 40% *Movement speed: +15% *Jump power: +14% 'Zombie Grenade' Additional damage: zombie grenade will give 50 damage to exposed human with armor (damage will lessen based on distance) 'Zombie Rage Meter' ; Host *Max rage meter = maximum HP x 1.2 *Acquisition of filling rage meter = % amount of damage taken *Acquired rage when infecting human = +40% *Acquired rage when infecting human heroes = +100% ; Origin *Max rage meter = maximum HP x 1.5 *Acquisition of filling rage meter = % amount of damage taken *Acquired rage when infecting human = +20% *Acquired rage when infecting human heroes = +50% 'Common skills' ; Jump skill *Fixed issues of having slower movement speed when using the jump skill *Reduced cooldown from 180 to 30 seconds ; Heal skill *30 seconds cooldown time (Unchanged) *Increased HP restored when using the skill from 1000 to 2000 HP for host zombie *Increased HP restored when using the skill from 1000 to 3000 HP for origin zombie *Increased HP restored when using the skill from 1000 to 5000 HP for evoluted origin zombie ; Armor recovery *60 seconds cooldown time (Unchanged) *Increased armor point restored when using the skill from 300 to 500 armor points for host zombie *Increased armor point restored when using the skill from 300 to 1000 armor points for origin zombie *Increased armor point restored when using the skill from 300 to 2000 armor points for evoluted origin zombie 'Zombie Balance' ; Regular *Increased movement speed by 7% ; Light *Removed movement speed slow when using stealth *Decreased stealth duration from 24 to 8 seconds *Reduced stealth cooldown time from 11 to 10 seconds ; Heavy *Trap can be thrown now *Human morale boost entangled within the trap will be reverted back to 100% (after escaped, the morale boost will back normaly before the human get trapped) *10 seconds trap skill cooldown *5 seconds trap hold time ; Psycho *Smoke will follow the user at 1.5 seconds time interval (4 times) *During the skill, user movement speed will be slowed by 50% *Adjusted reduced visibility from the smokescreen to human perspective *Reduced smoke skill cooldown from 24 to 15 seconds *Increased skill damage reduction taken from 50% to 75% ; Voodoo *Signature heal skill will recover 1400 HP five times per each usage in 1.5 seconds intervals (recover 7000 HP in total in 7.5 seconds) *Reduced heal skill cooldown from 20 to 16 seconds ; Deimos *Shockwave impact determination is based on range *Impacted humans can not use melee weapon for 3 seconds (switching to melee will show empty hands during the duration) *Keeps the weapon falling ability intact *Reduced shockwave cooldown from 15 to 8 seconds *Increased shockwave impact radius by 10% ; Ganymede *Changed rush skill movement speed reduction from 50% to 30% *Increased rush skill duration from 2 to 2.5 seconds ; Stamper *Iron maiden can be exploded manually now *Placed iron maiden will restore nearby allies' armor point (100 armor per second) *Exploding iron maiden will give up to 12 damage to human *Increased slow range from stamping by 30% *Increased movement speed reduction of stamped human by 40% ; Banshee *Changed pulling skill determined in the range *Reduced pulling skill cooldown from 30 to 10 seconds *Increased the pulling skill travel speed by 43% ; Jiang Shi *Renamed the skill 'berserk' to 'invincible' *Added 5 seconds invincibility when using the skill (knockback and stun from weapons will still take effect) *10 seconds skill cooldown after use ; Venom Guard *Increased the amount of health recovered in recovery skill from 50% to 80% *Added 500 blast damage to nearby humans when killed (based on armor) *Blast damage is calculated based on distance ; Sting Finger *Increased tentacle penetration range by 37% ; Chaser *Increased the speed at which the gauge fills by 30% ; Blotter *Changed required HP for dropping zombie grenade from 3000 to 5000 HP *Increased zombie grenade that can be dropped at a time from 1 to 2 grenade *Congestion skill speed increased by 6% *Blotter can not pick up any dropped grenade anymore ; Metatronic *Host HP: 20,000 *Origin HP: 25,000 *Evoluted origin HP: 30,000 *40% fixed headshot defense for origin *33% movement speed when using immortal skill ; Lilith *Host HP: 20,000 *Origin HP: 25,000 *Evoluted origin HP: 30,000 *40% fixed headshot defense for origin *Teleport skill cooldown reduced from 20 to 10 seconds 'Support Points' *Voodoo will earn 1 point for 10000 HP healed (once per round). *Psycho will earn 1 point per 5000 damage taken by zombie inside his smoke (up to 2 times per round). *Deimos will earn 1 or 2 points for shockwave hit on human depending on how many humans were hit. *Banshee will earn 1 or 2 points for successfully pulling human depending on how many humans got pulled. *Stamper will earn 1 point for every 1000 armor point restored by iron maiden (up to 2 times per round). *Blotter will earn 1 point if his zombie grenade got picked up by other zombie. Release Date *South Korea: 12 July 2018. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 17 July 2018. *Indonesia: 25 July 2018. *CSNZ: 1 August 2018. *Japan: 1 August 2018. Gallery Source *Nexon KR *Nexon KR Category:Zombie Mods